Lochy, lochy i jeszcze więcej lochów...
Chris: Ostatnio w Total Drama UnderCITY! Nagle pojawia się wielki oślepiający flashback. Chris: Pierwszy dzień w nowych mieszkankach! Chłopaki niezbyt dobrze spędzili noc. Pokazane zostaje niewyemitowany materiał jak na Paolo spada fragment sufitu. Chris: Dziewczęta natomiast Pokazany zostaje niewyemitowany materiał z dziewczętami, które zwyczajnie i bez problemów śpią. Chris: Zapewniam was widzowie! Nie jesteśmy podglądaczami. ^^ A gdzie się udaliśmy?? Ukazany zostaje majestatyczny wieżowiec jak i okoliczne zabudowania. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać szyld z napisem: C.H.R.I.S. Chris: '''Chris na C. H. R. I. S. -ie. Chris pod C. H. R. I. S. -em, Chris przed C. H. R. I. S. -em. '''Tori: '''Przestań bo żygnę........ serio........ '''Chris: Miałaś milczeć podczas nagrywania wstępów. Przepraszam. Kontynuował, gdzie ukazane zostały urywki wciskających naprzemiennie zawodnikó. Chris: Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie wziąć udział w niesamowicie wymagającym myślenia Quizie! A mówiąc wymagający, mam na myśli kompletnie bez sensu. Ukazuje się ostatni moment, kiedy na ostatnie z pytań prawidłowo odpowiada Chip. Chris: Było to zadanie drużynowe, gdzie wygrały wyrzutki! Osoby niewybrane do drużyny przez Jen. Tak więc trafili oni na ceremonię. Ukazuje się moment kiedy nad dwoma zawodnikami pali się światło. Nagle to pod Pamelą otwiera się zapadnia. Chris: Przez swoją straszną piosenkę program opuściła jedna z nie będę ukrywał piękniejszych pań. Tak to jest jak ktoś na siłę chce się promować muzycznie w reality-show i zgarnąć uwagę. Jakie wyzwania szykuję dzisiejszego dnia? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: UnderCITY! ''Muzyka openingu: Sim Gretina - Whistle song'' ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Zamek - komnata straży W zamku była to najmasywniejsza wieża, gdzie służyła za magazyn zapasów żywności ale i zbroi i orężu. Obecnie została przerobiona i unowocześniona. Służy za miejsce obserwacji całego miasta przez Chrisa i jego pomagierów. Tori: Widzę awansowałeś z kamerzysty! :D Dan: '''Tak. Kto wie, może niedługo razem będziemy pracować. ^^ '''Tori: '''Byłoby miło mieć towarzysza w niedoli. ^^ '''Dan: '''Gdzie tam. Sławna jesteś i tak. '''Tori: '''Chciałabym... Robię za pomagiera a on jeszcze nie wierzy we mnie... '''Dan: '''Nie przejmuj się tak. Na pewno wyjdzie. Hej! W końcu nie zawaliliśmy i zebraliśmy ich :D '''Tori: No pocieszać to nie umiesz trochę, ale dzięki. Dan: 'No problem. ''Zapanowała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. '''Dan: A tak między nami co się łączyło z Vi... Tori: 'Nie kończ tego zdania! ''Nim miał coś jeszcze palnąć nieoczekiwanie jak na nocną porę do środka wparował Chris. '''Chris: '''No tutaj jesteś moja kochana krewno! '''Tori: Szukałeś mnie? Chris: 'No a jakże! Pamiętasz co mamy dzisiaj zrobić? '''Tori: '''Ahh.. racja to zadanie. ''Natychmiast wybiegła załatwić tą sprawę. Sam Chris zajął miejsce obok Dana. '''Chris: '''Coś ciekawego? '''Dan: To co zwy.. Nagle wzrok przykuła jednak kamera. Dan: Mam intw.. Chris: '''Ciii! Sam to chcę zobaczyć. Zapowiada się fun! UnderCITY, Akademik dziewczyn ''Właściwie była noc a dziewczęta smacznie spały w swoich łóżkach. Za samym apartamentem słychać było natomiast podejrzane zajście. Coś uderzyło o wejście na piętro. Widać było dwie nieco przyciemnione sylwetki i jedną widoczną z latarką. '' '''Paolo: Ostrożnie! Vince: 'Naprawdę to zrobimy? ^^ '''Paolo: '''Jasne. :D Pomyśl jak będą zaskoczone. ''Uśmiechali się, ale było to dość podejrzane. '''Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Wkurza mnie jego obecność i może jak wejdziemy to go zostawię tam i rzucę go prosto do dziewczyn i wezma go za podglądacza. :D Plan doskonały tylko... '''Richard: Na to mnie namówiliście? Paolo: No ostrzegałem. Mogą być z tym problemy. Richard: Mam mieszane uczucia... Paolo: No co się może... I nagle zauważyli dziwną chmurę, która praktycznie w ułamku sekundy wybuchła przez okno. Richard: Ari? AR.. *zaczął kaszleć* Paolo: 'Czuję się taki ciężki... cięższy niż zwykle... heh... ''Przez okno wysunęła się postać z maską. UnderCITY, Zamek - komnata straży Powoli zaczęło świtać. Tori zmęczona swoim porannym zleceniem od Chrisa chciała już się położyć. Jednak nie dawał jej spokoju. '''Dan: I jak poszło? Nagle rozległ się dżwięk oklasków niczym w sitcomach. '' '''Tori:' Było zabawnie nawet. ^^ Czekała na coś. Tori: Mi to nie warto zapewnić oklasków? -.- Dan: Doczekasz się. Chris: '''Dość tych pogaduszek! Zaprowadziłaś ich do "tej" komnaty? <3 '''Tori: '''Jak wspominałeś. Tak właściwie to te lochy są bezpieczne? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście! Mogę zagwarantować, że każdy stażysta wrócił. '''Dan: '''W częściach? '''Chris: Szczegóły. xD Tori: Tia... Wywinęła oczami. Tori: Można było się spodziewać. Chris: Oho! Powoli się budzą! Czas zaczynać! Tori: Dalej? Chce mi się jeszcze spać. Chris: Bierz wózek i krąż między punktami. Tori: Dotrzymasz towarzystwa Dan? Dan: Eh.. Wziął kawę i założył nogi na blat. '' '''Dan:' Wolę posiedzieć i pogapić się w monitory niż latać z kamerą. Tori: No Dan! :__: Dan: Zbijam się, choćmy. :D Oboje wyszli a Chris udawał, że będzie miał na to wszystko oko. Jednak nieprzespana noc dała o sobie znaki i przydrzemał. Wracająca Tori, co zapomniała swój płaszcz lekko pochyliła bardziej krzesło i się wywrócił. Chris: 'Huh! Kręcicie już!? ''Pozbierał się jak gdyby nic. Rozejrzał się na boki. Dan i Tori śmiali się współnie z tego i szybko odjechali wózkiem. UnderCITY, Sieć katakumb i podziemii Zawodnicy znależli się w jednej z krypt znajdującej się pod miastem. Była to właściwie XVI-wieczne katakumby gdzie chowano zmarłych. Zawodnicy powoli zaczęli odzyskiwać przytomność. '''Chris: Dzień dobry moi mili! Lian: Zaraz.. gdzie my.. boję się... Zaczęła panicznie się rzucać i pociągnęła osobę obok. Chip: Ou... Ostrożniej. Spojrzała na rękę i zauważyła kajdanki przykute do niego. Pozostali również zaczęli spostrzegać. Vince: '''Oh my! Widać spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu! '''Ari: Na to wygląda. -.- Spojrzała się w stronę Richarda. Richard: '''Więc mamy razem pracować... heh? '''Valentina: Ohh lepiej słonko nas nie mogli dobrać. Paolo: '''A ja jestem z babochłopem. Nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób tylko zacisnęła zęby. Wskazała na inną dziewczynę. '''Paolo: '''A nie <3 '''Yukiyo: Będziemy mieli sporo zabawy mój ty skarbie ^^ Xavier: 'Nie pozabijamy się co nie? Nie? ''Błagalnie spoglądał na Yukiyo. '''Bobbie: Chciałem powiedzieć to samo. Cassie: '''Ja tam na pewno nie mam zamiaru się kłócić tylko wygrać. '''Paolo: '''No ba! Cassie ta? <3 '''Jen: Mniejmy to z głowy. Chris: '''Objaśniam wam zadanie! Z tych lochów jest sześć wyjść. Jedno dla każdej pary. Musicie na własną rękę znaleść wyjście. By było zabawniej skuliśmy was w pary! I to tą parą musicie wyjść. '''Lian: Nie ma w tym nic złego chyba. Cassie: '''I jak pewnie wiadomo te lochy nie są do końca bezpieczne? '''Chris: Oczywiście! Trochę pułapek, trochę starych mieszkańców, trochę ryzyka zawalenia. Cassie: '''Cudownie... '''Chris: Para, która jako pierwsza wyjdzie na powierzchnię będzie bezpieczna. Cztery kolejne również będą bezpieczne. Odpadnie jedna osoba z ostatniej pary! Więc mimo wszystko lepiej postarać się o niezajęcie ostatniego miejsca. Wylot z show może być gwarantowany! Koniec mojej transmisji. Jego głos ucichł. Zawodnicy tylko rozglądali się na siebie. Każda para zerwała się. Zauważyli wiele rozgałęzień i prawie każda pobiegła w innym kierunku. ------ Skradając się przy stanie jedna z par zdawała się czaić na inną. Vince: Pss! Ari. Ari: Tak mój partnerze? Vince: Dlaczego szeptamy i idziemy przy ścianie. Ari: Martwię się o Richarda i o nią... Ona chce mi poderwać go! Vince: Rozumiem. Sam się cieszę bo ona jest cudna! Ciągle mnie jednak olewa. Ari: Stać się na lepszą... Zostali prawie zauważeni i zatrzymali się. Valentina: 'Słyszałeś te głosy? '''Richard: '''Nic nie słyszałem. Zdaje ci się. Tutaj jest pełno kamieni i ciągle coś szura pod stopami. ''Szli dalej. Valentina próbowała go objąć, ale ten się nie chciał dać. '''Valentina: Gramy nieprzystępnego co? Richard: '''W nic nie mam zamiar się bawić! -.- '''Valentina: '''Oh proszę! Jestem od niej dużo lepsza pod każdym względem! Czego mi odmawiasz. '''Richard: Tego, że jesteś powierzchowna i widać jak łasisz się bo nawet jak przegram to w twoich oczach będę bogaty. Valentina: '''Jak możesz! Ja tutaj z prawdziwym uczuciem do ciebie. '''Richard: Przestań i rozglądaj się za wyjściem. Valentina: Powiedz mi jak skoro tutaj panuje półmrok! Taki... romatyczny.. Znowu chciała go objąć, ale nagle została popchnięta przez kogoś. Ari: NIE WAŻ SIĘ WIĘCEJ NA NIM WIESZAĆ! Nie zdała sobie sprawy, ale Richard razem z nią upadł. Nie wspominając o Vince, który siłą został przez nią pociągnięty. Vince: 'Jestem cały! Nie musisz się martwić o mnie skarbie. To tylko drobne zadrapania. ''Gładził się po twarzy, ale szczypały go rany od kamieni. ------ W niezręcznie ciszy, szli samotnie przez korytarz z którego kapało i dziwnie pachniało. '''Xavier: Oboje tym razem nie mamy broni co? Yukiyo: Ależ o czym mówisz? :D Xavier: '''Ehh. Z tobą nie da się normalnie co? '''Yukiyo: Umm? Normalnie? Xavier: Ehh... Znajdżmy już to wyjście lepiej bo mnie przeraża każda chwila z tobą. Yukiyo: Dlaczego? Przecież dobrze się ostatnio bawiliśmy. Xavier (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Bawiliśmy? *wywinął oczami* Jasne. Dobrze, że Tori interweniowała bo wisiałbym przywiązany do tarczy i robił za nią. Już widziałem te jej noże co pochowała. '''Yukiyo: '''Ty też lubisz się nimi bawić. '''Xavier: Też... Ta... Nie to, że jest jakiś... Nagle o coś upadł. Przyjrzał się dokładnie i zorientował się iż to są kości. Yukiyo: Uuuu! Czyżby tobie wypadła przy upadku? ^^ Xavier: 'Nieee... ''Jak gdyby nic odrzucił. '''Xavier: To miejsce wygląda potwornie. Yukiyo: 'Cudne co nie? I mogłabym. ''Chciała sięgnąć po ukryty pas po narzędzie ale nie miała nic. 'Xavier: '''Nie ma mowy! ''On trzymał w drugiej ręce i odrzucił w końcu by nie mogła odnaleść. '''Xavier: Skup się na zadaniu i choć dalej. Yukiyo: Oczywiście. Szła dalej, lecz z jakiegoś powodu zaczęła jej latać powieka. Sam Xavier próbował zachowywać się twardo i niewzruszenie ale szło mu to z trudem. ------ Jednym z korytarzy w dość przyjemnym dla obojga milczeniu szli dalej. Jednak był jeden drobny problem z którym się borykali. Szli owróceni i przyklejeni do siebie plecami. Lian: Ja... ja.. chc..chc..chcę. Wdepnęła w mokrą plamę i się wystraszyła.Poczuła nagle uścisk dłoni chłopaka. Chip: Nie daj się zapędzić samej siebie w klatce swoich uprzedzeń. Lian: '''Staram się! To miejsce jest straszne. '''Chip: '''Przpraszam, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć. ''Szli dalej o ile można było to tak nazwać. '' '''Chip: Naprawdę boisz się spojrzeć mi w oczy? Lian: 'Boję się tego najbardziej. '''Chip: '''A czy nie tego co teraz robisz? ''Zatrzymałi się na chwilę. Dziewczyna złapała się za koszulę i czuła jak nagle serce jej wali. '''Chip: Spokojnie. Złapał ją wolną dłonią i pomógł rozlużnić uścisk. '' '''Chip:' Zamknij oczy. Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Z jakiegoś powodu zdecydowała się posłuchać. Chip: 'Nie jesteśmy w lochu? Wiesz gdzie? To niebo. Właśnie lecimy na nim, wolni. Możemy udać się wszędzie. Nie znamy strachu. Nie znamy ograniczeń. ''Zaczął poskakiwać zamiaść iść. 'Chip: '''Pozwól się prowadzić. Dobrze, czujesz to? Wiatr między twoimi włosami, bryza opatalująca twoją twarz. Ta cisza i przyjemność jaką zaznajesz spoglądając na te widoki. ''Szli dalej i zauważył przejście. '''Chip: Uginamy kolana i nagle. Zjeżdzamy. Skoczył razem z nią na jedną z stojących desek i razem zaczęli jechać po niej w dół. Chip: Sprawdzimy co jest na końcu tej tęczy co nie? Być może wyjście! Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): Z jakiegoś powodu podoba mi się jego tok myślenia. *Zasłania swoją buzię nadciągniętymi rękawami. * Czuję się taka spokojniejsza. *Rumieniły się jej lekko policzki* Nadal nie mogę jednak mu spojrzeć w twarz. W nikogo. Jestem beznadziejną osobą. *Wodziła wzrokiem na boki* ------ Gdy inne pary od wielu minut zagłębiały się w labiryncie jedna para ledwo co przeszła może kawałek. Cassie: 'Nie mogę uwierzyć. ''Próbowała iść normalnym tempem ale się ślimaczyli. '''Paolo: Gorąco. Machał swoją koszulą, chcąc się ochlodzić. Cassie: 'Każdemu tutaj jest gorąco. '''Paolo: '''Płonie... ''Nagle wziął i wsunał rękę pod pachę. Cassie od razu ruszył zapach. '''Cassie: Co ty odwalasz!? Paolo: Oooo... Lepiej... Cassie: Przestań! Wyjmij tą rękę! -.- Będzie potem jeszcze gorzej... Nie ruszyliśmy się nawet o jeden krok. ------ Jedna z par doszła do kolejnego rozwidlenia. Xavier: '''I w którą stronę? '''Yukiyo: Hmmm... Lewo! Xavier: Zgoda. Idziemy w prawo. Zaczął iść w prawo, ale nagle poczuł jej rękę na ramieniu. Yukiyo: 'Powiedziałam, że w lewo. Chyba nie powinieneś byś takim chojrakiem, czyż nie? ^^ '''Xavier: '''Bez zabawek twoich jesteś niczym teraz. I przestań mówić tym chorym głosikiem. ''Szarpnął nią gdy nagle poczuł jak grunt się zawala. Kamienie zaczęły drgać i podłoga zaczęła się pod nim zawalać. Poleciał w dół i po chwili ona razem za nim. ------ ''Zjeżdzając natrafili na pokażną rurę biegnącą prosto. Trzymali się blisko siebie na niej i płynęli przed siebie. '' '''Lian: Słabo mi. Chip: Wytrzymamy to. Jedynie wyziewy. W głowie wyobrażał sobie coś zupełnie innego. Nie mógł jednak podzielić się z nią tym bo by ją tylko wystraszył a już miała ciężko. '' '''Chip: '''Za parę metrów znając ich będzie tutal lina. Chwycimy się jej i wyjdziemy ku górze. '''Lian:' Myślisz? Chip: Wiem to. :D ------ Jedna z par wybrała bezpośrednio pójście korytarzami prosto pod górę. Widać było jak oboje mają niesamowitą determinację. Jen: '''Jak na swoją zszarganą opinię dajesz radę. '''Bobbie: Bo wiem, że jestem skazany za sukces. Jen: I skazany na wielkie ego. Bobbie: Milcz! Skoczył a ona tuż za nim na skały. Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): Miałem koszmarny start. I jak ponownie to mnie spotka komuś coś zrobię. A ona jest najbliżej. ------ Ari szła trzymając się jaknajbliżej Richarda jak i Valentina. Valentina: '''Co za przylepa? Odsunąć ją od ciebie mój drogi? '''Ari: Jak cię trzepnę zaraz! Vince: Możemy żyć w miłości i harmonii? Cała trójka krzyknęła "nie" w jego stronę. Vince: Łamiecie serce takiemu wrażliwemu artyście. Ari: Czekaj artyście? Vince: Oczywiście! Miłość jest moją pasją i jej się poddaję. Ari: Naprawdę? *.* Richard: Ari? Próbował ją otrząsnąć. Richard: '''Błagam... powiedz coś? '''Valentina: '''Ona cię chyba nie słyszy. '''Richard: Sama przestań. Ari: Właście! Ucisz ty się, mów. Jak znasz się na miłości to mi pomożesz! *.* Poczuł się lekko skołowany. VInce: Ależ z czym? Ari: '''No to ja ci wyjaśnię bliżej? <3 '''Valentina: '''No ciekawe jak. Jest zakaz przechodzenia między akademikami. '''Richard: Zakaz? A co grozić może... Valentina: '''Yyy, że jak? Ty na serio skarbie? '''Ari: '''Powiedz jeszcze raz a nie ręczę za siebie! '''Valentina: '''Przyłapana osoba ponoć pożegnałaby się z programem. '''Vince: '''Czyli jakby nas złapali na niespodziance. :/ '''Richard: Ciii.. nie mów. Obie dziewczyny spojrzały się na nich podejrzliwie i zatrzymały się. Ari: Niespodziance? Vince: '''Nie będę okłamywał was moje panie. Wraz z Paolem, mną i Richardem chcieliśmy spędzić czas u was na poddaszu i zrobić wam niespodziankę. '''Ari: Chciałeś... zaskoczyć mnie... w łóżku? *.* Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): *Siedzi lekko załamany obiegiem tych wydarzeń* Prosiłem o jedno. *Złożył ręce* Kocham ją. Lecz proszę! Proszę niech nikt jej jeszcze bardziej nie nakręca. *W oczach widać jakby zbierało mu się na łzy* ------ Idać nagle usłyszeli dziwne strzykanie czegoś i jakiś cień czegoś ich śledził. Yukiyo: Czujesz to cudne uczucie? Te ciarki na plecach! Xavier: Od początku skazania. Yukiyo: 'Coś tam chyba jest. ''Wolną rękę chwyciła za kość. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Cokolwiek to jest. ''Jej twarz poczerniała. '''Yukiyo: Nie przeżyje. Xavier: Zostaw to. Mimo wszystko to żyje! Yukiyo: '''Hę? Powstrzymujesz mnie wyznawco diabła? '''Xavier: Lucyfera! Mów na niego Lucyfer. Yukiyo: 'O wybacz mój ty panie i władco czeluści piekielnych. ''Ukłoniła się w jego stronę. 'Xavier (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Przyznaję się. Miałem lekką "fazę" na punkcie mojej wiary i w ogóle, ale koniec końców zrozumiałem ją dogłębniej. Wydaje się to dziwne, ale czy czasem przez to nie zmieniłem się? Przynajmniej próbuję już się tak zachowywać. Ale przy ludziach takich jak "ona" ciężko się powstrzymać. '''Xavier: '''Jeśli zaraz się nie ogarniesz!! ''Nagle jeden z pająków poleciał w jego stronę. Ona wolną ręką złapała go i zgniotła i rozbryzgała nim polewając siebie i jego. W jego stronę słała morderczy, choć słodki uśmiech. ------ Wspinając się współnie coraz wyżej i wyżej mieli wrażenie, że robi się coraz jaśniej. 'Jen: '''Muszę przyznać dotrzymujesz mi kroku. ''Chwyciła się kolejnych skałek. '''Bobbie: Mam krzepę jak ich mało. Uśmiechał się pod nosem. Bobbie: I łeb na kartku. Jen: '''Dlatego wielu z nas w tym i ja widzimy w tobie zagrożenie. '''Bobbie: '''I jesteście przez to żałośnie śmieszni. Nie dostrzegłaś!? '''Jen: '''Czego? '''Bobbie: Ten blond-chłopak!? Nie zdziwiło cię lekko jak znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Jen: Faktycznie. To trochę podejrzane, ale to pokazuje jaki jest świetny. Bobbie: '''I świetnych zawodników nie wywalisz od tak jak... ''Nagle zachaczył o końcówkę. '' '''Jen: To wyjście? Ujrzeli światło dzienne i w oddali zauważyli nadjeżdzającą Tori. Jen: Wygraliśmy? Bobbie: 'Chyba? ''Zauważył kogoś kto już tam kogoś kto tam siedział. '''Bobbie: Nie... NIE! NIE!!!!!!!!! Jen: '''Osz ty. '''Tori: Witajcie na drugim miejscu! Jedna para was troszkę wyprzedziła. Z wozu pomachał mu Chip z uśmiechem na twarzy. Lian kryła się pod siedzeniem. Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): *Przez całe zwierzenie padają słowa obelgi wobec Chipa których wolę nie szczegóło opisywać - Cenzura xD* Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Cóż to za zbierzność losu. Na końcu białego tunelu prowadzącego na końcu życia znalazłem coś co tutaj mogę nazwać wygraną. *Wywala uśmiech na twarzy* Los nam chyba sprzyja przyjaciele, czyż nie? *Zachowywał się jakby w pokoju było znacznie więcej osób* ------ ''Zwlekająca, a właściwie opóżniona para w końcu zrobiła jakieś postępy. 'Paolo: '''Dziękuję ci za to. '''Cassie: '''Nie ma sprawy. ''Był rozebrany prakrycznie do gaci. '''Paolo: Na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza? Cassie: Wolę nie skończyć na ostatnim miejscu i dać ci się usmażyć tutaj. Paolo: Owww. To takie miłe. *.* Chciał ją przytulić, a ta się nie dała. Paolo: '''Jesteś dziwnie blada? '''Cassie: To rumieńce. Paolo: Nie musisz się wstydzić. ^^ Cassie (Pokój zwierzeń): *Wymiotuje do torby na pawie* Ten człowiek to nie jest człowiek. Ktoś kto nie dba i higienę i pachnie jak kupa pieczonego starego mięsa nia ma miejsca... *Nie dokończyła bo znowu się zbierało* ------ Pary nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku szli wspólnie przez dość długi półciemny koryatarz. Zdawało się, że zgubili się w niewielkim labiryncie. Nagle coś ich wystraszyło. To była jedynie transmisja, gdzie Chris wspomniał o zajętym pierwszym miejscu i każe się śpieszyć pozostałym by nie byli ostatni. Richard: Krążymy od dobrego czasu już i wolimy chyba uniknąć ostatnich miejsc. Valentina: '''Masz rację mój ty sponsorze! Znaczy kochanku. '''Ari: Jeszcze ci nie przeszło? -.- Valentina: '''Znowu się zaczepiasz babo? -.- '''Ari: Mówię ci grzecznie. Trzymaj od niego łapska! -.- Vince: '''Ależ panie! Każda z was jest piękna. A złość piękności szkodzi. Nie lepiej się pogodzić. Obie widać jesteście zachwycone nim. Więc posłuchajcie go! '''Richard: Dzięki. Vince: 'Ależ proszę. '''Ari: '''No faktycznie. Możemy chyba odpuścić i nie trafić na ostatnie miejsca. '''Valentina: '''A ja nie będę grzeczna. ''Popchnęła ją zdala od Richarda i siebie, gdzie uderzyła w ścianę razem z Vincem. Nagle zaczęło dziwnie trząść. '''Richard: '''Nic wam nie jest!? '''Valentina: Zostaw ich. Richard: '''Przestań szarpać i... '''Ari: Natura pokażę cię, oj srogo! Vince: 'Słyszycie to? ''Coś jakby się odbijało i zaczęło turlać. Obrócili wzrok i zauważyli masywny głaz lecący prosto na nich. 'Vince: '''Mam nadzieję, że jesteście wypełnieni determinacją by nas ten głaz nie zmiażdzył! ''Cała czwórka zaczęła w krzyku biec przed siebie uciekając przed głazem. ------ Idąc nad nimi słyszeli krzyki i toczenie się masywnego głazu. '''Cassie: '''Czy się przesłyszałam? '''Paolo: '''Chyba ktoś miał pecha. '''Cassie: Dzięki, że nie my. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Paolo: Mogę ci zadać pytanie? Cassie: Pewnie. Paolo: '''Czujesz tą bryzę? Wieje przed nami. '''Cassie: Nie czuję? Paolo: A ja tak! Czekaj spójrz. Wystawił rękę i pokazał jej. Widać, że wiało bo z jednj strony miał lekkie ciarki. Cassie: Huh... Musisz bardzo lubieć zimno jak tak reagujesz. Paolo: '''No troszeczkę. Tutaj jest jak w gotującym się nakrytym garnku. '''Cassie: Sama to czuję. Starła pot z czoła i szli dalej. Ciężko było zauważyć, lecz na ścianach zamontowane były lampy grzewcze specjalnie podnoszące temperaturę w tym odcinku drogi do wyjścia. ------ Biegnąc w coraz bardziej zwężającym się tunelu w końcu mogli odsapnąć. Głaz się zaklinował i wykończeni papadali na siebie. Richard: Gdybyś... na... nie popchnęła... Ari: '''Uff.. huf.. Zmęczona.. '''Vince: Oh my... Jestem rozpalony, lecz nie podoba mi się to. Ari: Nie mam siły się kłócić już.. Obsunęła się z Vincem na bok. Richard: '''Mamy zablokowaną drogę. '''Valentina: I co z tego? Nie musimy się zawracać. Richard: '''Tak.. gorzej jak to ślepy zaułek. '''Valentina: '''Nie gniewaj się już na mnie. '''Richard: Podaj powód czemu nie... Valentina: Bo jestem cudna, ba? Vince: To wspaniale. Proszę, powiedzcie iż macie na zbyciu butelkę wody! Ari: Czujecie to? Richard: 'Co? '''Ari: '''Znowu w ścianie. ''Dotknęła palcami i przejechała gdy nagle znowu natrafiła na jakiś przycisk i wystrzeliła strzała, która wbiła się w kapelusz Richarda. On zemdlał z wrażenia. Na szczęście jedynie wbiła się we włosy i nie przeszyła skóry. '''Vince: Nie chcę wam rozkazywać, ale NIE RUSZAJCIE JUŻ śCIAN! Ari: Dobsz. :3 Valentina: '''Ta... '''Vince: Dziękuję. Teraz obudżcie go i ruszamy dalej gęsiego! Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Naprawdę nie lubię byś stanowczy wobec kobiet i wolę by czuły się swobodnie. Ale widząc jak strzała prawie trafiła go w głowę i pozbawiła szansy na przeżycie wspaniałego życia człowiek może się wzruszyć i zmienić zachowanie. *Przystawia rękę do czoła przyjmując przejmującą pozę* Such drama! ------ W innym zakątku zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Xavier związany i obrzucony koścmi wiercił się. Yukiyo: Ciii... Przyłożyła mu palec na usta. Yukiyo: 'To nie portwa długo moja droga zabaweczko. <3 ''Kręciła się na boki. On lekko wył bo nie mógł wysięgnąć ręki. '''Yukiyo: Jesteśmy w grze czyć nie? Puknęłą się w głowę. Yukiyo: 'No tak! I musimy jakoś w niej zostać czy nie? <3 ''Zaśmiałą się wesoło. '''Yukiyo: '''Jest jedna rzecz jaką musimy zrobić co nie? :D ''Kucnęła i przybliżyła się dalej. Przełożyła palce między palcami i ścinęła obie dłonie formując jedną wielką pięść, którą przystawiła do twarzy. '' '''Yukiyo: Pokażemy jak bardzo odtrącasz ludzi i jesteś zły? Nagle uderzyła się sama. Yukiyo: 'Jesteś taki okrutny! A to dopiero początek! ''Kamera się oddaliła, gdzie tylko na ścianie było widać ich cienie. On wciąż uwięziony przekręcał głową. Ona kontynuowała samokalecznie się. W tle histerycznie słodko śmiała się z tego jakby miała ubaw w najlepsze sam na sam z nim. ------ Szli praktycznie nie mając żadnego niepokoju. Czuli jedynie jak coraz bardziej się rozpływają. '''Paolo: Umieram. Dobij mnie... Cassie: Ciężko się mi oddycha. Paolo: Przez to! Spójrz! W końcu zauważył co powodowało gorąc. Cassie: Nie dotkniejsz tego. Paolo: Nie.. ale... ale mogę.. Poszurał ręką na ziemii i wział w rękę jeden z kamieni. Rzucił nim i nagle się wygięło. Poleciały iskry. Oboje się zasłonili. Jego niestety mocno popieściły gdy padały na gołą skórę. Nagle cały przewód padł i przestało się nagrzewać. Nawet poczuli bryzę biegnącą z kierunku który wyczuł Paolo. Cassie: 'Muszę przyznać... Dobra robota! '''Paolo: '''Dziękuję. Możemy jeszcze odpocząć? Błagam... '''Cassie: '''Spoko. Nie mówił, o ostatnim miejscu więc... ''Jak wykrakała nagle tak się stało. Usłyszeli głos wściekłego Chrisa, który widział jak rozwalili instalacje i ,że kolejne dwie pary znalazły wyjście. ------ ''W tym samym czasie na końcu jednego z korytarzy dwie pary znalazły w końcu właz, przez który zdołały wyjść. '' '''Tori: Gratulacje Richard i Valentina, macie miejsce na podium. Ari i Vince poza. Vince: 'Bez różnicy. ''Rozmasował sobie w końcu dłoń. '''Vince: Było nieco szarpania co nie? Ari wrogo spoglądała się na Valentinę z wzajemnoscią. Vince: 'Heh... '''Richard: '''Dzięki, że ogarnąłeś je. Może nie jesteś taki zły? '''Vince: '''W porządku. W końcu kobiety lubię się mnie słuchać! ''Przypadkiem stanął na jego stopie aż pisnął. '''Jen: Musieli mieć ubaw. Zerknęła na bok. Jego impresja w ogóle się zmieniła. Jen: Przestaniesz go dalej zabijać wzrokiem? Było strasznie ale to juś nudne. Bobbie: '''Never! '''Tori: Okej kochani! Czas się zbierać! Pokazuje mi, że kolejna para zaraz wyjdzie. Chip: Nawet wiem kto. W końcu spojrzał się w jego stronę i wywalił uśmiech. Bobbiemu zaczęła pulsoważ żyłka na szyi i dziwnie wyginał palcami. Jen tylko westchnęła a czworokąt zajął wolne miejsce i dalej się przedrzeżniali i szarpali jedno do drugiego. ------ Bardzo długo zajęlo im zbieranie się do kupy. Sam tunel zdawał się nie mieć końca. Ale przynajmniej nie robił już za piekarnik. Powolnym krokiem, kierując się przed siebie zauważali lekko pomarańczowe światło. Cassie: Zbliżamy się do końca. Paolo: 'Num. ^^ ''Oboje zdawali się być uradowani. '''Paolo: '''Zanim się rozstaniemy to chcę coś powiedzieć. '''Cassie: '''Już, już nie umierasz przecież. '''Paolo: Nie... heh. No ale byłem trochę bezużyteczny. Cassie: Spokojnie. Starałeś się no i przecież uratowałeś nad od ugotowania żywcem. Puściła oko w jego stronę. Cassie: No może trochę się wkurzę jak będziemy ostatni. Paolo: Ale bylo miło? >:D Cassie: No. Poza intensywnym zapachu palonej soli na twoim ciele mogło być gorzej. Paolo: Best Friends Forever! <3 Przytulił ją, ale od razu przypomniała sobie zapach co ją mdlił i zwymiotowała na niego. '' '''Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń):' Kurcze. *Klepnął się w kolano* ''A już miałem przyjaciółkę. Dlaczego to się musiało stać? Dlaczego! ''*Nagle gdy uniósł rękę sam się powalił własnym zapachem* Niosąc ją dalej przed siecie w końcu dotarli na sam koniec. Przy wejściu czekała już na nich Tori. Tori: '''Piąta para!? Coś ty jej zrobił!? '''Paolo: Chyba zemdlała. Nie pytała dlaczego, bo powód było czuć. Nagle przez krótkofalówkę odezwał się Chris. Chris: I jak tam sprawy się mają? ^^ Tori: Dobrze. Powoli zaczęła ziewać. Chris: Coś ty zmęczona tak? Tori: No cały dzień coś robię... A ty cokolwiek robiłeś? Chris: Yyyy? Spałem. Przecież byłem zmęczony! Tori: '''CZYM!? TO MI SIĘ TERAZ NALEŻY SEN! '''Chris: '''Dobrze, pośpisz ile wzlezie tylko sprowadż ostatnią parę! Widzę, że już koniec. '''Tori: Tak, przedostatnia para znalazła wyjście. Chris: To idż po ostatnią a resztę wyślij by się ogarnęli. Dan jest z tobą co nie? Tori: Tia. Chris: 'To do roboty obi... ''Wściekła wyłączyła. Krzyknęła do Dana by podrzucił jej latarkę i mapę podziemii. Niechętnie weszła odnaleść i przekazać złe wieście ostatniej parze. Tymczasem pozostali mieli chwilę by się ogarnąć przed ceremonią. ------ Szukając ich powoli zbliżała się do miejsca, gdzie widziano ich na kamerze. 'Tori: '''Yukiyo? Xavier? ''Nagle kości się ruszyły i odskoczyła na bok. 'Tori: '''Uff... spokojnie. To nic. ''Uderzyła lekko w latatkę i sprawdzała dalej. świecąc nagle dostrzegła zatrważający widok. '''Tori: Co do jadne k*rwy!?!? Dalsza część nagrania niestety z nieznanych przyczyn została przerwana. UnderCITY, Ulica główna Przyjechali na miejsce. Wszyscy znużeni wysiedli z pojazdu. Dan: Więc co? Chris da cynka kiedy ceremonia. Valentina: A ty w ogóle jesteś? Dan: Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Puścił im strzałkę i odjechał zostawiając ich by się rozeszli. Nagle jednak Bobbie chwycił za fraki Chipa i uniósł go. Bobbie: '''Teraz mi k*rwa odpowiesz na jedną rzecz. '''Jen: '''Ej! Uspokój się. '''Lian: Eeek.. Schowała się za Ari. Bobbie: Jak do cholery wiesz co się wydarzy!!! Chip: '''Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. ^^ '''Bobbie: NIE RÓB ZE MNIE IDIOTY! Chip: '''Idioty? Ty chyba w tej chwili sam z siebie robisz. Wyrażasz swoje emocje przez mordobicie? '''Bobbie: Gdybym chciał dawno bym ci przywalił. To jest moje ostrzeżenie... byś... znowu... nie... ODEBRAŁ MI ZWYCIĘSTWA PRZED NOSEM! Nagle po tym jego złowrogim ogłoszeniu coś zaiskrzyło i nagle melina chłopaków stała całkowicie w płomieniach. '' '''Chip: '''Widać nocny marek zadziałał. ^^ '''Bobbie: '''TY! '''Jen:' Przestań! I coś ty odwalił! Bobbie: '''Po prostu wysadziłem to popieprzone miejsce. '''Richard: Nasze rzeczy tam były! Chip: '''Były. '''Bobbie: COŚ TY ZROBIŁ!? Chip: Powiedzmy iż są bezpieczne. Złapał go za rękę i wyszarpał się od niego. '' '''Valentina: '''Jest taki męski *.* Może jest bogaty? '''Ari:' Możesz sprawdzić :D :D :D Valentina: '''Wkręcam cię. Tam swoi mój. '''Ari: Krok nie w tą stronę i umrzesz. (: Cassie: '''Nie mamy chyba wyjscia. Chris na nas czeka! Dobra straciliście domowstro. Możecie u nas się przygotować... Lepiej się nie spóżnić już. I tak to masakryczny dzień był. '''Richard: Zgadzam się... Za dużo wrażeń. Zaczęli się zbierać i szli w stronę Akademika dziewczyn. Chip podszedł jeszcze do Bobbiego, który był w tyle. Chip: Możesz walczyć ze mną ile chcesz. Ale oboje i tak polegniemy. ^^ Skupiasz uwagę na osobie, co nie powinieś. Bobbie: ZEJDŻ MI Z OCZU! Chip: Wedle życzenia. Ukłonił się i ruszył z powrotem. Bobbie jescze przez chwilę z dumą spoglądał się na palącą się melinę. Był dumny ze swojej nocnej roboty. Nie tylko inni pracowali ciężko dzisiejszej nocy. Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia Wściekły Chris czekał zniecierpliwiony na zawodników. Yukiyo oraz Xavier stali już na obu panelach. '' '''Chris: '''No witam, witam. Możecie mi powiedzieć co wy odwalacie do cholery jasnej!? BOBBIE! '''Bobbie: '''Zrobiłem to co powinienem od kiedy ujrzeliśmy tą cholerną melinę. '''Chris: '''Gdyby nie fakt, że producent bardzo, ale to BARDZO życzy trzymania się zasad to nie mogę cię za to wywalić z programu. ''Wściekle zacinął pięść. Chris: 'Nie pozostaje mi jednak inne wyjście. Od teraz Akademik jest wspólny. ''Podszedł i spytał się go na ucho. '''Dan: '''A tak na serio czemu się wkurzasz? '''Chris: Bo obstawiłem z Tori, że wyleci póżniej. Teraz wiszę jej kasę... Dan: '''Hah! xD '''Ari: ŻE WSPÓLNY!? *.* Zemdlała z wrażenia prosto w objęcia Richarda, który po tych słowach był zamurowany. Vince przybił po cichu piątkę z Paolo. Chip wydał się niewzruszony, jakby znowu wiedział że to ma mieć miejsce. Chris: Ale nie po to się zebraliśmy! Poza zwycięzcami, co nie mają prawa głosu pozostali wezmą udział w ceremonii. I jak wspomniałem. Będzie można zagłosować na kogoś tylko z tej dwójki. Dan: '''Nie zapomniałeś o czymś jeszcze? '''Chris: Aha... i tak! Dan awansował do rangi niewolnika. Dan: '''Pomocnika! -.- '''Chris: A co za różnica? Jen: 'Czemu oni w ogóle stoją tak... ''Nieoczekiwanie Yukiyo się odwróciła. '''Yukiyo: Proszę... Z oczu zaczęły jej spłuwać łzy. Z wiadomych powodów wyglądała na pobitą i poszarpaną. Yukiyo: To było straszne co on robił... On natomiast bez przekonania spoglądał się w przestrzeń. Chris: Dość rozmów! Proszę o rozpoczęcie głosowania! Znacie zasady. Wrzućcie zdjęcie tego kto ma odpaść. Ari: O! O! Idę pierwsza! <3 Cassie: 'Szybko się ocknełaś. ''Pobiegła jako pierwsza oddać głos, za nią kolejni aż w końcu zebrały się wszystkie wymagane głosy. Po krótkim sprawdzeniu ich Chris miał obsolutną pewność kto odpadnie. 'Chris: '''Na początek. ''Jednym ruchem rzucił po kwiecie dla każdego siedzącego na trybunach. 'Chris: '''A więc! Zdecydowaną większością głosów. ''Chwila napięcia. 'Chris: '''Bo aż dwa przeciwko sześciu! ''Yukiyo dalej wydawała się przerażona całą sytuacją. Xavier stał bez ruchu. '''Chris: Widać decyzja innych była prawie jednomyślna. Jen: No oznajmisz nam w końcu!? Chris: Osobą, która odpada jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Xavier!!! Nawet nie zareagował na to. Jej rzucił natomiast ostatniego kwiata. Chris: Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Chwycił za dżwignię. Chris: Halo? Żyjemy... Xavier: Ja... ja... aaaa! Nagle otworzyła się pod nim zapadnia. '' '''Chris: '''No trudno. Czy ktoś się dowie co wydarzyło się, że tak zamarł? Czy moze miał takie poczucie winy, że to zrobił? ''Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Chris: '''Ja te zmiany wpłyną na dalszą grę! Dowiecie się tego w next odcinku Totalnej Porażki: UnderCITY! Głosowanie '''Ari (Głosowanie): *Upycha pełno zdjęć Valentiny do urny, gdzie zostaje opanowana przez Dana* No dobrze! Zagłosuję na kogoś kto nie jest Valentiną.'' *Ostatecznie wrzuca zjęcie Yukiyo gdzie pod spodem chowa plik zjęć Hiszpanki*'' Richard (Głosowanie): 'Wolę nie mieć mieć kłótni i damskiego boksera pod dachem i swój głos oddaję na Xaviera. ''*Wzdycha oburzony* Tak traktować kogoś? Niedopuszczalne. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Xaviera* 'Valentina (Głosowanie): '''Dał się sponiewierać czy jak? Żałośnie w ogóle wyglądał. ''*Parska śmiechem* Jeszcze jak miałabym nie oddać głosu na niego! Nie potrafisz być męski i bogaty to won. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Xaviera* 'Vince: (Głosowanie): '''Jak postanowiłem tak robię! Żadna dama nie opuści programu z mojej ręki. *Oddaje głos na Xaviera*'' Biedna Yukiyo... Będę musiał ją pocieszyć. <3 '''Cassie (Głosowanie): Nie chce mi się wierzyć tej dziewczynie. Ona wydaje się dziwna od samego początku. Oni serio nie słyszeli jej chorych historii co mamrotała pod nosem? Dzisiaj i tak już za wiele się wydarzyło. *Wrzuca zjęcie Yukiyo* Bobbie (Głosowanie): 'To oczywiste co zrobiłaś. *Uśmiecha się złowrogo*'' Widać szykuje mi się dość CIEKAWA rozmowa. *Zaciera ręce* Ah, głos. *Bierze bez namysłu zdjęcie Xaviera i wrzuca je* '''Jen (Głosowanie): Ciężko mi się zdecydować. Jednak nie znam całej prawdy, więc zaufam temu co widzę. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Xaviera do skrzyni* 'Paolo (Głosowanie): '''Tak dla mydła na chwilę i nie dla bicia kobiet! ''*Z pełną stanowczością wrzuca zdjęcie Xaviera do skrzyni* Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY